The Marauders from Start to Finish
by LoveAgoodFanfiction
Summary: Severus' friendship with Lily, life at Hogwarts, the first great magical war of Britain and most importantly the Marauders!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights to my idol JK Rowling, and I have used parts from 'The prince's Tale' deathly hallows

**Prologue: before 11**

It was early August when a young Severus Snape first happened to lay eyes on the Evens sisters. He was 8 years old and like his mother, magical. It was not by chance he saw them first there as both the Evans and Severus usually got bored at home in this long hot summer and as their village was small the only place to go was the park. Lily and Petunia Evans were the best of friends and didn't look like sisters at all; seeing as Petunia has light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes compared to Lily with her vivid red hair and emerald green eyes. Like Snape, Lily was also 8 years old but Petunia was 11.

Severus found himself doing a double take as the seemingly ordinary girl named Lily jumped off the swing set and flew across the park. Her sister was laughing and trying it herself however she only managed to jump a few feet away.

'It must be magic.' Snape whispered to himself, whilst quietly hiding in the bushes and continued to watch the sisters' playful banter until the sun started to set and they walked home laughing.

Severus sat there in his mis-matched and baggy muggle clothes thinking about what he had just witnessed.

The weeks following continued in a similar way until one day when Snape was sure that Lily was in fact a witch.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two as Lily swung particularly high and jumped.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly. This suddenly looked to abnormal to Petunia.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're...you're a witch," whispered Snape.

She looked affronted.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

"No!" said Snape. He was highly coloured now, and Harry wondered why he did not take off the ridiculously large coat, unless it was because he did not want to reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously bat-like.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You are," said Snape to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, Snape was bitterly disappointed, as he had been planning this for a while and it all went so wrong...

The next day Lily went to find Snape and talk to him.

'Is it true?' Lily timidly asked from behind him, as Snape sat on the swing at the park.

Snape jumped. Turning around he saw Lily and visibly relaxed. 'Yes. You're a witch and that's why you are different. It's a good thing. You can do magic like me see?' Snape held out his palm and made a twig fly around his head before safely resting on the ground.

'It is true. I can't believe this. Its too much!' she paused, gazing intently at Snape: 'will you be my friend?'

Severus' heart leapt. Without hesitation he answered 'Yes.'

From that point on Lily and Severus became best friends. Every summer they spent hours on end talking to escape the boredom of home. Snape told Lily about the wizarding world in which they belonged, although his father was a muggle. Lily was in awe and found it fascinating. School was a pain, as it meant that they were stuck in white classrooms learning basic subjects which Snape told her she wouldn't need in the wizarding world. Moreover, Lily had to try to control her temper as when she got angry peoples hair tended to change colour and mouths used to swell up so they could no longer talk, and there was no explanation about these happenings.

"...and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school!"

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, imagining sparks trailing from it. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Snape. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"

Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair.

"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic," said Snape. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you..."

His voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

A little crease appeared between his eyes.

"Fine," he said.

"They're not arguing any more?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school "

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too - "

He turned red again and shredded more leaves. Then a small rustling noise behind them that made them turn: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Snape had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. She was struggling for something hurtful to say.

"What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape's chest. "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack. A branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears.

"Tuney!"

But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape.

"Did you make that happen?"

"No." He looked both defiant and scared.

"You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No no, I didn't!"

But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Snape looked miserable and confused.

It took a few weeks for Lily to fully forgive Severus for this incident, as she loved her sister dearly. However she eventually acknowledged that neither of them knew their own magical strength yet and that the incident then was not all that different from when she had sent pencils flying at a boys head when he had called her 'carrot top'.

Lily stayed close friends with Petunia, however after this incident although Petunia became more distant. Things only really changed when Lily and Severus turned 11.

_A/N this is my first fanfiction so please read it and give constructive criticism. I hope to update often but things get crazy with school and everything. Please leave comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** all rights to JK Rowling (and no that is not me *cry*).

**Chapter 2: Letters of Admission**

It was a warm summer's day in the cosy kitchen of the Evans house. Petunia and her mother Rose were sitting at the table eating breakfast when a sleepy eyed Lily walked in wearing her pyjamas.

'Ugh what time is it?' Lily asked her mother and sister.

'It's already 10 dear, and about time you got out of bed.' Her mother said with a laugh. Much like Lily, Rose Evans has vivid red hair, a kind face but chocolate brown eyes like Petunia.

'I really don't understand why you hate mornings so much Lil.' Petunia said poking Lily playfully.

Lily was about to retort when there was a tapping on the window interrupting the playful family banter. They all looked up to see an owl perched on the windowsill with a letter held firmly in its beak.

'How odd.' Mused Rose getting up to open the window. Surprisingly the owl jumped in the open window flew over the table promptly dropping the letter before flying off back out the window.

The three girls stood there rubbing their eyes flabbergasted by what they had just witnessed.

'Who do you think it's from?' Petunia whispered to Lily.

'I have no idea.' Said Lily who curiously took the letter in her hands. 'Mum, it's addressed to me! Look, Miss Lily Evans, Second bedroom, 21 Catherine Street, Surrey! I wonder how they know where I sleep…' Lily mused before turning over the envelope. It had a strange crest on it with a badger, an eagle, a serpent and a lion intricately woven around a large letter 'H'. The envelope felt heavy and she realised it was not made of paper, but parchment. Her mother and sister looked curiously over her shoulder.

'Open it Lily. It's addressed to you.' Her mother said encouragingly. Lily slowly opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of items necessary for you to purchase before the start of term on the 1__st__ September. You will be expected to take the train from Kings cross station, platform 9 ¾. A Hogwarts representative will come over shortly to explain the situation to you and your family._

_Kind regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

Lily squealed in excitement at the letter as Severus had said a lot about Hogwarts, before handing the letter to her mum and looking inside the letter at her list of supplies. All the books and equipment looked very strange but Lily guessed that these were considered normal in the magical world. What was more, it had actually arrived by owl!

Mrs Evans broke Lily's train of thought by hugging her daughter very tightly and saying 'I always knew you were special. We better go get dressed it says someone will be here to explain everything soon and I don't think it would be good to see us for the first time in our pyjamas.' They giggled together before running up the stairs leaving Petunia to examine the letter for herself. She then set off upstairs to get dressed.

Just after the three of them returned downstairs there was a knock on the door. Mrs Evans excitedly ran to answer the door to find a stern faced woman dressed in long sapphire robes, with crow black hair and square rimmed glasses.

'Hello Mrs Evans my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor and deputy headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being of non-magical ascent I presume that you have no idea what Hogwarts is. I am here to explain. May I come in?' she asked after her brief explanation.

Mrs Evans face lit up with joy as she almost shouted 'Oh yes of course come in! It's so nice to meet you!' before leading the Professor to the living room and offering her tea which she accepted, before turning to Lily.

'Miss Evans, this may come as a shock to you but you are in fact a witch and have therefore been selected to enrol in Hogwarts.' She smiled kindly at Lily who was alight with excitement. 'I am aware that this is a lot for you to take in but you should take the train from platform 9 and ¾ on the 1st of September after purchasing your equipment form Diagon Alley. To get onto the platform you simply run at the wall in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 where there is a magical barrier, and the school train will be waiting there. I suggest you get there half an hour before 11 o'clock as the train leaves at 11 sharp.

'Getting to Diagon Alley however will be more difficult as you have to enter through the Leaky Cauldron in London which muggles' she paused before continuing, 'sorry, non-magical people cannot see. You will of course be able to see Miss Evans but you will not Mrs Evans. Talk to Tom the barkeeper about how to get to the street. You will then have to go to Gringotts wizarding bank to exchange your money into wizards money to buy your supplies.

'I am dreadfully sorry that it is such a lot to remember Mrs Evans but your daughter will be entering a whole new world from the 1st of September. Do you have any questions?'

Mrs Evans had a million questions about this fascinating new discovery of a secret world, but decided to go with a more practical question with regards to her daughter. 'It is a boarding school, right? When are the holidays and can Lily come home on weekends?'

Magonigal smiled 'How silly of me. Yes it is boarding but no she will not be able to come home on weekends. She will be able to come home for holidays; Christmas holidays are from the 20th December to the 4th of January. Easter is April 16th until the 29th. Summer starts on the 10th of July. Anything else?'

Mrs Evans still had many questions but thought better then to bombard the poor women. 'No thank you so much professor for taking time to see us and explain to us the situation. I am so happy that Lily's talents will be recognised!'

The professor then promptly stood up and smartly held out her hand to Mrs Evans who shook it and they said their good byes before Professor McGonagall left. As soon as she was out the door Mrs Evans ran up to Lily and hugged her tightly.

'I am so proud of you! A witch! You are a witch! Aren't you excited?' she exclaimed to her shocked daughter.

'Yes of course! I'm amazed, and excited and nervous all at the same time!' Lily exclaimed before saying quickly 'I have to talk to Sev! I bet he got his letter too!' before running out the living room, her mother laughing.

'Take care sweetheart and be home before dinner.' Her mother called after her before smiling to herself in pride and calling her husband and Lily's father to tell him the good news.

_A/N: hope you like it! Sorry the chapter is short, will post the next one soon but I still need to tweak a few things :) please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't really own anything. All rights to the magical world sadly belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Lily ran over to Severus' house.

'Sev! Come on! I GOT MY LETTER!' Lily bellowed at the house jumping up and down excitedly waiting for him to come out, overwhelmed by joy.

'I just got mine too!' Severus cried as he ran out of the house and hugged lily jumping up and down too.

'You never told me you use OWLS to send letters! This is so exciting! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS TOGETHER!'

'I know! Isn't it amazing? I hope we get put in the same house! My mum is going on and on about how I'll be in Slytherin and I hope you are too!' Severus cried.

'We need to buy all our supplies at some place called Diagon Alley! Can we go together? I can't wait to start school!' Lily couldn't hold her excitement and hugged Severus again before they ran off back to Lily's house.

'Mum! MUM! When can we go to Diagon Alley? Severus got his letter too! When can we go? Can we go together? MUM WHERE ARE YOU?' Lily unashamedly bellowed throughout the whole house.

A very excited Rose Evans came running down the stairs followed by a somewhat more sombre looking Petunia. 'Of course you can go together! Oh isn't it wonderful!' She exclaimed hugging Severus tightly before looking at them both with bright eyes 'You'll already have a friend when you start school! How about we go on Tuesday next week? Oh your father and I are so proud of you!' she almost shouted hugging Lily again.

'Yay!' Lily hugged her mum before turning to Snape, 'Is that alright with you? Do you need to check with your parents?' she questioned.

'I'm sure it's fine.' Snape said, thinking about his arguing parents at home and about how little they cared about what he did during the day, although he would have to ask his mother for money to buy his supplies.

Throughout this entire scene Petunia had just stood there watching her little sister with envy at the amount of attention and excitement she was getting. She wanted to be a witch too and go off to learn magic. Maybe if she wrote to the headmaster she would be able to go too.

Petunia slowly exited the room to write a letter.

Tuesday finally came to the joy of Severus and Lily. They left with Mrs Evans and went into London to the Leaky Cauldron much to the confusion of Mrs Evans who couldn't see what she was walking into. They entered the dingy bar and walked up to the barkeeper.

'Excuse me, but can you please tell me how we can get to Diagon Alley?' Lily politely asked, her hair barely over the top of the bar.

The barman grinned revealing that he had lost a few teeth and said, 'The entrance is that wall over there.' He pointed at a solid brick wall. Seeing their obvious confusion, he chuckled and asked 'Muggle born? Oh well I'll go tap the third brick from the left using my wand as you obviously are going to buy your own.' Grinning he got out from behind the bar, pulled out his wand and walked over to the wall. He tapped the third brick from the left quite high up on the wall to reveal an archway that led to a street full of shops. The 3 members of their small party gasped and the barman smiled down at them before returning to the bar.

They slowly walked out onto the street to see shops full of books, strange ingredients, quills, telescopes and more. Posters plastered to the walls had moving pictures on them and the cobbled streets were filled with witches and wizards in long robes. Severus smiled at Lily and her mother's expressions as they took it all in and pulled out his list of equipment.

After going to Gringotts wizarding bank and exchanging some muggle money to galleons, sickles and knuts Severus asked smiling at them 'Shall we get our robes first? They'll be lightest to carry.'

Lily nodded excitedly and her mother smiled. 'Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions is this way.' Severus pointed and they set off.

Severus and lily both got robes, books, scales and cauldrons along with everything else on their list except wands.

'Everyone gets their wands at Ollivanders, come on Lily!' Severus said excitedly and Lily stopped dead, turning to look at Severus with wide eyes.

'Come on dear.' Her mother said encouragingly.

'What if the wands don't work for me? Because I'm not really a witch…' Lily whispered quietly looking fearful.

Snape knew he had to say something but didn't know what. Of course she was a witch. He cleared his throat awkwardly and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'They will work I promise.' He said to her smiling.

Lily looked at him and smiled faintly, still very nervous. Severus then led them to Ollivanders wand shop and a voice called out to them 'Hello my young friends! I'll just be with you in a moment.'

Snape and Lily looked at each other as neither had made a sound since they entered the shop.

An old man with a lined face and uncontrolled white wispy hair came up to them. His blue eyes made him look 10 years younger as they had an excited spark in them. 'Ah new students for Hogwarts. Who would like to go first?'

Lily nervously shifted and looked at her hands, so Severus quickly said 'I will.'

After carefully looking over him he said, 'Ah young Snape. I remember your mother coming in here to buy her wand. You look just like her. I'll just take your measurements.'

Once he had taken the measurements Mr Ollivander placed his finger on his chin thoughtfully before walking over to a ladder and climbing up it to pick out a green box. He opened it and handed a wand to Snape.

'Oak, 10 and ¼ inches, phoenix feather core.' Snape took it and looked at it. Then at Ollivander.

'Well give it a wave!' Mr Ollivander exclaimed excitedly.

Severus waved the wand and red sparks flew out of it setting some papers alight.

'No, no definitely not.' Mr Ollivander said putting out the fire and taking the wand from Severus and placing it back in its box before walking to another shelf and taking out a wand.

Snape looked at Lily and smiled and she giggled looking expectantly at the wand. 'Yew, 12 inches, dragon heartstring core.' Mr Ollivander said before Severus waved the wand. Some boxes went zooming off the shelf and Mr Ollivander snatched the wand quickly out of his hand and put it away.

Snape went through at least 20 more wands before Mr Ollivander found the perfect match. 'Cherry, 11 and ¾ inches, unicorn tail hair.' Mr Olivander said before handing the wand to Severus. He dubiously waved the wand and a bright light came out of it. Mr Ollivander clapped his hands excitedly and Snape turned to lily waving the wand again and she laughed as a green ribbon came out of it and she tied it in her long scarlet hair.

Mr Ollivander then turned expectantly to Lily who smiled nervously. 'I do believe you are muggle born. I haven't sold a wand to your mother here and I do not recall anyone with your features buying a wand here. What is your name?' he asked kindly.

'Lily. Lily Evans sir.' Lily replied shyly. Her mother smiled and gently pushed Lily forwards.

The tape measure started measuring and Ollivander looked at her curiously, before moved to pick out boxes of wands as he did for Snape.

Lily went through many wands before the correct wand chose her. 'Cherry, 11 inches, phoenix feather core. Very good for charm work.' Ollivander said before handing the wand to Lily.

Dutifully Lily waved it and was shocked when a white lily came out of it.

Ollivander laughed, 'Very good. A lily for a Lily.'

After having purchased their wands, the party of three made their way back home by train and received many strange looks from passers-by with all their odd shaped boxes that they carried. Rose hugged her daughter tightly with one arm as they made their way home.

Severus and Lily spent the next month reading and rereading all of their school books along with _Hogwarts, a history _which Lily had also bought (she wanted to be prepared when she got there and also found it fascinating). They both waited for the 1st of September to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **all rights to JK Rowling. Sadly I only own the plot but have used scenes from 'the prince's tale' (DH) in this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Train ride to school**

It was the 30th August, 2 days before Lily and Severus left for Hogwarts. Petunia came storming out the house looking for her sister. She spotted her with Snape sitting under a tree in the park by the house. She ran up to them.

'Don't do that here you little freak! Someone could see you!' she bellowed at her sister.

Both their heads snapped up as they heard her address them.

'Tuney what's wrong?' Lily asked looking concerned for her sister.

'Nothing except you. You and your freaky abilities. It's not normal. YOU'RE not normal. That's my problem.' She huffed and ran off back to the house.

Severus and Lily looked at each other, shocked. Then slowly turned their heads to the place where Petunia had been standing. 'What was that all about?' Severus asked.

'I have no idea. I should go talk to her and see what happened since…' Lily trailed off remembering that her sister had started acting strangely when she had received her Hogwarts letter. 'Oh no.' Lily said standing up and running back to her house after her sister.

'Where are you going? What's wrong?' He shouted after Lily and stood up to run after her, picking up the book first.

Lily reached the house and ran straight up to her sister's room calling 'Tuney!' the whole time in her frantic search. She found her lying on her bed sobbing. 'Tuney what happened? What's wrong?' she asked.

'You're going to Hogwarts and I'm staying here!' she cried turning to her sister and glaring daggers at her. 'You'll always be the special child. The gift. They'll never see you for what you truly are: a freak!' she yelled and turned her head back to her pillow and yelled a muffled 'Get OUT!' at her sister.

Lily turned away, hurt. She was just about to exit the door when she saw a piece of yellow parchment on Petunia's desk. Looking at her sister quickly to make sure she wasn't looking Lily quickly went out and found Snape waiting just outside her house.

'She had this on her desk, and she was screaming at me that I was a freak for having magic.' Lily said, not looking at Snape. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Miss Petunia Evans_

_I have received your letter but am very sorry that I cannot do as you ask. Alas, you do not possess the gifts required to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very sorry that you will not be joining your sister this year at school and wish you all the best with your non magical education as you have to be born possessing magic and cannot suddenly gain it. Although it is my deepest desire to allow you to attend Hogwarts with your sister my hands are bound. I wish you the very best in your non magical education and am sure you will accomplish many great things in your lifetime._

_I wish you all the best and there are no hard feelings on my part._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Wolfred Percival Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First class_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengammot_

Lily looked up to see Snape reading over her shoulder. 'She wanted to go… But she can't.' She looked down. Dumbledore said that she was not '_born possessing magic_' and therefore could not go. Why was she going then? She looked back at Severus who was looking at her questioningly. She asked 'Why was it me not her?'

Snape had no answer for this, but felt he should reassure her. 'You're special Lily, and your sister wishes she was as well.'

'But WHY?' she repeated feeling the back of her eyes prickle but didn't want to cry so ignored it. 'It should be her. She's older.' She said quietly.

'It's not your fault Lily.' Snape said reassuringly. Lily smiled slightly before gently taking her book and turning back to the house with the letter to replace it on Petunia's desk.

The next 2 days passed quietly and Petunia refused to speak to Lily. Lily was very excited about Hogwarts but also worried about Petunia. She hoped that she would forgive her before she went to school.

The 1st of September finally came and Lily was very excited that she was about to go, but still at odds with her sister. Both Lily's parents as well as Petunia came to send Lily off. In the car her parents were gushing about how much fun Lily would have, the friends she would make, and the world she would soon be a part of. Lily looked at her sister to see her sulking in the back seat.

After crossing the barrier with all of Lily's school stuff she hugged her parents tightly and said her goodbyes before turning to her sister.

On platform nine and three quarters, and Snape stood slightly hunched, next to a thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking woman who greatly resembled him. Snape was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. He could hear parts of their conversation.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen - " She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want - to - go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a..."

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"You think I want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away. Although Petunia had called Lily a freak twice before, Lily never thought Petunia really meant it till that moment.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene, unaware of their emotional daughters. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind." Lily said with spite.

"You shouldn't have read" whispered Petunia, "that was my private - how could you?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Snape stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No not sneaking" Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of - "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.

'Goodbye Tuney. See you at Christmas. Have a nice term.' Lily said quietly to the retreating figure of Petunia before dragging her trunk onto the train, having already said goodbye to her parents.

A few minutes later Snape was hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express as it clattered through the countryside. He had already changed into his school robes, having taken the first opportunity to take off his dreadful muggle clothes. At last he stopped, outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking. Hunched in a corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane.

Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a - " He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word,he was a slight, black-haired boy like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared-for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" the boy asked a boy lounging on the seats opposite him, the other boy had wavy dark hair and was adjusting his collar uncomfortably.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said, grimacing.

"Blimey," the first boy exclaimed, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The second boy grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. The turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy. "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the second boy.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from one to the other in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

The boys imitated her lofty voice; the first boy tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed...

The pair left the compartment quickly compartment and got in one occupied by a few girls, who were slightly older and reading who let them in. They were quiet the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts and silently changed into their robes.

The four boys who were in the compartment turned towards each other. The first boy shrugged. 'Dunno what's up with them. Anyway I'm James Potter. Would've said so before but it just seemed a bit awkward.' He grinned casually.

The second boy shrugged. 'It was a bit awkward. I mean as soon as the train starts moving a girl comes in crying and sits in the corner. Way to kill conversation!' he extended a hand to James, 'Sirius Black. Don't let the name fool you. I'm the only sane one in the family.'

'Remus Lupin.' The light brown boy interjected, before shaking hands with the James and Sirius in turn. He smiled shyly at the boys before looking down at his hands.

The last boy shifted awkwardly as all eyes turned to him. He had dirty blonde hair and watery eyes. 'P – Peter Pettigrew.' He stated before extending a hand so quickly that James leant back before taking it. Peter shook hands with everyone timidly.

'Well its nice to meet you all. Anyone care for a game of exploding snap?' James said pulling out a pack of cards. The rest of the journey the boys spent playing exploding snap, eating every variety of sweets available on the trolley, laughing and chatting. The ride felt very quick and before they were expecting it became dark and they pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

_A/N: thanks for reading! Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing style. Hope to post the next chapter soon! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **all rights to Harry Potter go to my idol JK Rowling. Anything you recognise is hers but anything you don't is my imagination building on her amazing world :)

**Chapter 4: Sorting**

After getting off the train they heard a man twice the height of a normal man and at least 3 times as wide with a large tangled beard, uncontrollable hair and small beady eyes calling 'Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere. Firs' years this way.' He herded all the students towards a large black lake.

As Severus and Lily approached they saw a mass of black robes mingle with a sea of black. It was hard to tell where the lake began and the students finished. Once all of the first year students had successfully weaved their way through the older students to the large man he cleared his throat.

''llo. M'names Rubius Hagrid. Keeper o' keys an' gro'nds a' Hogwarts. If ye'd like ter follow me t' the boa's we can 'ead up now. Four t' a boa'. Don' push any'ne in mind.'

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter took their own boat, whilst Lily and Severus were joined by two rather shy girls. Sirius and James had identical mischievous grins as they got into the boat and it slowly started to move.

About a minute into the boat ride Sirius and James started getting out wet start no heat fireworks. Once they had accumulated about 20 they started throwing them gently in the lake, where they peacefully floated on the surface. 10 seconds later there was a loud bang as one of them went off creating a giant splash as it went soaring into the sky creating a multi-coloured Catherine wheel. They then all started to go off and splashes went off all over the lake creating a frenzy of water and drenching everyone and almost capsizing one boat.

The sky was alight with colour as more and more went off all clashing and creating loud bangs. Many of the students panicked and looked around distressed trying to spot Hagrid. As it happened he was trying to get a particularly temperamental firework to go away from the students with a rather large pink umbrella.

Sirius and James laughed at the havoc they had caused and casually sat back to watch the show as water drenched the entire first year population and Hagrid, along with the light display all around them.

It was quite a sight when Professor McGonigall saw all of the drenched first years make their way into the entrance hall drenched and shivering.

'Hagrid, why are they all soaked through?' McGonigall asked sharply.

'Profess'r som'n set fireworks off in d' lake. Soaked the lot'a us. It was a right mess. I d'know who did it profess'r but I reckon it's the on's smilin'.' He said the last line pointedly looking at Sirius and James who had large grins plastered on their faces which they quickly tried to hide.

Their smiled did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonigall however, turning her narrowed eyes to the pair, her mouth forming a tight line.

'Mr Black and Mr Potter. I do believe that you are the first students to ever lose points for their house before that has even been decided which house that is. 20 points from each of your houses and you will both receive detention. I can only hope that you are not placed in Griffindor.' She glared at them the whole mini speech before turning to address all of the first year students. 'You will now be sorted into 1 of 4 houses; Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Griffindor. Whilst you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will sleep in your house dormitories, sit in their common room and eat at their table. Points will be awarded to your houses for good behaviour, and any rule breaking will lose points. I am sorry you will be wet during the feast.' She looked pointedly at Sirius and James whose cheeks faintly flushed.

'I will call out your names in alphabetical order and you will sit on a stool in front of the school, I will place the sorting hat on your head for it to decide your house. Kindly follow me.'

Professor McGonigall turned sharply on her heel and strode into a large hall from the antechamber. It had a head table where professors were sat as well as 4 long tables that stretched out to the back of the huge hall and were lined with students of ages 12-17 chatting and laughing. As McGonigall approached they hushed, before seeing the wet first years and breaking into murmurs as it had not been raining. In fact the sky had been unusually clear. The first years shifted nervously as all eyes were on them.

Striding briskly to the centre of the teachers table McGonigall placed a 3 legged stool down and unravelled a long parchment. All eyes snapped to the front and there was an expectant silence.

There was absolute quiet amongst the hall and suddenly a rip appeared in the brim of the hat and it began to sing:

_'Four great wizards built this school anew_

_Their aim: to train young minds_

_To teach them good and true._

_'And so the teaching did begin._

_But which young minds were the best?_

_And so I was created,_

_To put you to the test._

_'Each house you see before you,_

_Of which you soon shall be joining,_

_Requires different values_

_For the ones which must be taught._

_If it's adventure you pursue_

_Then Gryffindor is your home_

_'And for those clever few,_

_Who love a good ol' test or puzzle,_

_Well, in Ravenclaw you belong, I'm sure_

_'But if brains and brawn are not your thing,_

_Those sly and ambitious and pure_

_Will find being in Slytherin _

_Will not be tough_

_While patient and humble souls_

_Belong to Hufflepuff._

_'I, The Great and Brilliant Sorting Hat,_

_Will select and sort you wizards_

_Using my endless knowledge that_

_Comes from what's in your heart and mind._

_Be it Hufflepuff or Gryffindor,_

_Two fine houses indeed,_

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw._

_'But now, begin your cheers,_

_For the sorting is about to start!_

_Let's welcome these new wizardlings _

_To our big old Hogwarts' hearts!'_

_(A/N: my amazingly talented, beautiful, wonderful, most deserving person of worship on the planet Best Acquaintance Forever helped me and wrote basically the whole sorting hat song because I couldn't get it to rhyme or anything and she is amazing and should be worshipped by all)_

With that the hall broke out into applause. McGonigall cleared her throat before calling 'Avery, Balthazar'. A rather tall and lanky boy who nonetheless held a great air of arrogance swaggred up to the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head and she hadn't even lifted her hand away before it immediately called out 'SLYTHERIN!'

A few more names passed before it came to 'Black, Sirius'. James gave Sirius the thumbs up, causing Sirius to smile dubiously in return before going up to the three legged stool and sitting down to be sorted.

'_Ah, another Black, you should be in Slytherin. Oh, but you're different I see, although you do have a disregard for the rules. Perhaps you're not so different after all' _the sorting hat whispered in Sirius' ear.

Sirius desperately though _'Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin.' _Over and over.

_'Not Slytherin you say? Well where else could you go? You are trustworthy and possess friendship but you're not very hard working. No I don't think you would do well in Hufflepuff. I see a sharp mind, and a sharp wit. Not bad for Ravenclaw. Oh there's courage too, and fierce loyalty. Yes I think that is best. If you're sure you don't want to be a Slytherin then it better be' '_GRIFFINDOR!' The sorting hat shouted after its intense monologue.

The hall was dead silent as the hat was lifted from Sirius' head revealing a completely still hall. No Griffindors clapped. No Slytherins booed. It was as if nobody dared to breathe. Sirius felt his palms begin to sweat.

A shrill cry of 'BLOOD TRAITOR!' rang across the hall. Soon the older Slytherins were shouting and jeering at the young Black. Shouts filled the hall from the Slytherin table and a few of them even got up from the benches. The Griffindors still remained silent. McGonigall was in a state of shock. Never had someone from the 'Noble and Honourable House of Black' been sorted anywhere but Slytherin.

Just as one of the older students reached the front and moved towards Black McGonigall came to her senses. 'Miss Black go back to your seat. Quiet down now all of you or it will be 20 points from Slytherin before term has even begun.' She paused and everyone went silent. 'Good. Now we will continue with the sorting ceremony. Mr Black, please continue to the Griffindor table.' The older girl who had dark hair spat on the ground at Sirius' feet before walking back to her table.

Sirius, who had been stiff as a board since taking off the sorting hat carefully made his way to the Griffindor table. A grin slowly formed on his face, even though nobody had clapped or cheered as he sat down. He had done it! Broken the tradition! Proven to the world, and himself that he was different from the rest of the family.

A few more people were sorted (without nearly the reaction that Sirius' sorting had produced) including 'Diggory, Amos' who became a Hufflepuff before 'Evans, Lily' was called to be sorted.

With all eyes fixed on her, Lily walked gingerly up before McGonigall placed the ancient hat over her scarlet hair (_A/N: haha get it?_). It had barely touched her head before calling out 'GRIFFINDOR!'

Lily got up off the stool happily, although glanced with a sad smile in Severus' direction before skipping to the cheering table. Sirius moved up for her to sit down, but upon recognising him from the train she turned her back and sat next to a kind faced second year.

As Severus watched Lily go over to join the Griffindors he let out a tiny groan at the thought of being in a different house to her.

Many more names were called before 'Lupin, Remus'. Remus nervously walked up to the three legged stool. _What if it doesn't place me in a house? What if I'm not meant to go to school here? What if I do get sorted and then people find out I'm not fully human?_ This all passed through Remus' head as he sat down apprehensively on the three legged stool and McGonigall placed the sorting hat on his head falling below his eyes.

_'Aha, another difficult one.' _Remus jumped as the hat whispered in his ear_ 'A great mind, no doubt. Very hard working, a loyal friend, brave too, even cunning. But where to put you? I see fear… oh a werewolf. Interesting. Never sorted one before. Ah you want friends, acceptance, a place to belong. You would be great in any house. Hufflepuff; hmm… no I won't put you there. I do see a definite streak of cunning. Slytherin? Oh no you don't have ambition. It must be Ravenclaw or Griffindor. It's all here in your head. Difficult. Very difficult.' _There was a few moments of silence before: '_Any preference?' _even under the hat Remus shook his head no as long as he was placed somewhere._ Alright then. Hmm' _the hat paused thoughtfully before; '_No I think you need to be in… _GRIFFINDOR!'

Relieved, and almost glowing with happiness that there was in fact a house for him, Remus made his way to the Griffindor table at far side of the hall and sat down next to Sirius.

The sorting continued in a similar fashion and all of the boys from the train compartment got put into Griffindor as well, except for Snape who got sorted into Slytherin. After 'Ziterich, Graham' was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood up.

He smiled at the students in the hall, his blue eyes twinkling and his white beard flowing down his front. 'Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. New students welcome. Old hands, welcome back! There are times for speeches but this is not one of them. Let the feast begin!' Dumbledore then sat down and put his beard over his shoulder in anticipation of the food.

Lily looked down at the table and frowned, before food magically filled the platters before her eyes. She was awestruck. People all around her were hungrily digging into the food, but Lily could only stare.

The kind second year girl turned to her 'Great isn't it? Would you like some potatoes? I'm Alice by the way. Alice Prewett. I'm in second year but my brothers are in sixth. They used to tell me stories about Hogwarts before I came but they didn't measure up to how amazing it is here. You must be really excited.'

Lily smiled shyly at her before accepting the potatoes and started to load her plate with food. 'Yeah its really overwhelming. I never even knew this world existed. Honestly, it's like a fairy tale. Does being muggle born make a difference here?'

'Oh no. They start at the beginning in the classes and even the purebloods aren't much ahead. I'm sure you'll fit in fine.'

Two other first year girls were sitting opposite them had also just overcome their shock and turned to Lily.

A petit girl with black hair, dark eyes a pretty face with Asian features spoke next 'I'm Rika Lovegood. My brother Xenophilius is in Ravenclaw. He told me about Hogwarts. I've been waiting ages to come here. What's your name?' she babbled out of nerves.

'Lily. Lily Evans' she answered timidly.

A taller girl with brown curly hair spoke next 'I'm Mary MacDonald. I can't believe I'm here! I always told mum magic was real, but I still can't believe it is! Its al to take in isn't it Lily?'

'Yeah. I'm really nervous and really excited at the same time! I hope we're in the same dorm.'

'Me too.' Said Rika dreamily, 'I sense we will be great friends.' She then looked Lily in the eye and said 'I think you'll be good at potions. You have that air about you. Mary I think you'll be better at transfiguration.' She then happily got back to eating.

Mary laughed 'and I think I like you both already.' Before smiling broadly and tucking in.

Lily smiled. Maybe this is where she belonged.

Meanwhile, Snape was at the Slytherin table sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, a fifth year prefect quietly eating.

MEANWHILE a little way up the Griffindor table Sirius, Remus and James sat, with a rather mousy boy recently sorted into Griffindor.

'Wow. I can't believe it. I'M in Griffindor! My mums ganna have a fit! This is great!' Said Sirius excitedly, before stuffing his face with everything on his plate.

James grinned. He liked Sirius Black. Already they had started their legend of Hogwarts greatest pranksters, getting the earliest ever detention, causing an unforgettable boat ride, he was going to have a great time here with Sirius Black. The rumours were already starting about why the first years had arrived soaking wet to the feast.

'I'm finally here. Be thankful Hogwarts.' Said James. Sirius and James exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

Remus looked at them amusedly. He was overwhelmed by joy just by being there.

The feast ended and as the puddings were cleared Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. 'Another year. May I inform all new students that the forbidden forest at the edge of the grounds is exactly as the name suggests: forbidden.' He gave a slight chuckle before continuing, 'And some of the older students may just need reminding as well. The list of banned items can be found outside Mr Filch, our caretaker's door. I have also been asked to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and in between classes. Quidditch trials will take place the second week of term, those interested please contact Madam Hooch.

'Now before we all go off to bed, lets sing the school song! Everybody pick their favourite tune.'

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew out of it which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'Here we go!'

The school bellowed to various tunes:

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

The school finished at different times, with Sirius and James droning on to a slow funeral march, which Dumbledore happily conducted with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes, as the school stared at the bold first years.

'Now that we are all fed and watered, and there are no more notices, prefects please escort your houses to house common rooms. Pip pip.'

The school noisily got to their feet and many calls of 'First years, this way. Follow me.' Rang across the hall. The new Griffindors made their way to many prefects of 5th, 6th, and 7th year prefects.

A tall 6th year prefect led the party of about 25 first year Griffindors. 'I'm Dylan Harris. 6th year prefect. The root we are going now is the quickest way to Griffindor tower.' He was silent as he led the way to the tower. All of the first years looked around in awe as they made their way through corridors and up staircases. It was clear that they would get lost many a time as they learnt their way around.

They were just heading down the first corridor when Lily and Mary jumped. 'Are they moving?' Lily asked pointing to the paintings lining the walls.

'Wow. I guess they are. How is that possible?' Mary whispered back.

'All paintings move. Don't you know? Well I suppose not for muggles. Oh you must be muggle-born. Don't worry. It doesn't matter really.' Said Rika, pausing thoughtfully. 'I wish I was muggle born really. Then I could be a part of two different worlds at the same time! That would be so cool! You'll have to tell me all about it. Oh my Merlin it must have been so exciting finding out you were a witch!' Staring dreamily into space she then turned abruptly to the girls who had subconsciously stopped walking; 'Oh! We need to get a move on and catch up, don't want to be left behind!'

The three girls quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the group of bustling students a little way down the corridor.

The party stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady in a flamenco pink dress. 'Password?' she asked, talking to the prefect.

'Hungarian Horntail.' He stated. 'always know the password or you won't be able to get into Griffindor tower.' They entered a large room, full of threadbare squishy armchairs and couches and an inviting fire. 'Girls dormitories are up the staircase to the right, the boys to the left. You will find the door will have your names on them.'

The crowd parted, and Lily, Rika and Mary found that they were in the same dormitory. As they entered the round stone room with 6 four poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up and placed at the foot of each bed. The three girls were joined by three more.

A girl with pin straight brown hair addressed the group. 'I'm Emmeline Vance. We'll get to know each other soon enough but now I think I need to go to sleep. Night all.' With that she crawled onto her four poster and started getting ready for bed.

Another girl had raven black hair and caramel coloured eyes poked her head out of her trunk. 'Hestia Jones. Goodnight.' She said kindly.

The final girl had wavy blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes said 'Ranier Bradford' before slipping into bed.

Much too tired to do anything else the dormitory drifted off to silence as the girls slowly fell asleep.

Snape made his way in silence surrounded by Slytherins to the dungeons of the castle where the Slytherin dormitories were located under the lake. He silently found his room and made his way to bed with the other 5 boys in his dorm. There were no pleasantries exchanged before they drifted off to sleep.

The 4 Griffindor boys were in fact in the same dorm, also joined by a small whimpy boy called Cole Shaw.

_A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay in this chapter. My amazingly talented beautiful wonderful most deserving person of worship on the planet Best Acquaintance Forever helped me and wrote basically the whole sorting hat song because I couldn't get it to rhyme or anything and she is amazing and should be worshipped by all. Words cannot describe how much I am in her debt for this because I couldn't post the chapter without the song so I finished the chapter like 2 days after posting the previous one and was so depressed I couldn't post the next one. Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the long wait, please thank my BAF (Best Acquaintance Forever) for this chapter. Comments for cookies!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own the rights to her amazing world or the characters you recognise

_A/N: DON'T CRUCIATE ME! I'm really sorry it took so long to update... I've been busy! Re-watching Merlin because I cant come to terms with the fact that there is no new season and reading and... sleeping... I will try to have the next chapter up with a shorter wait next time_

**Flying lessons – Chapter 5**

The next day everybody made their way to the great hall for breakfast, many a first year getting lost on the way. It was not unreasonable however for the new students to get lost. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; ones with trick steps that you had to remember to jump; ones that led somewhere different on Fridays. The stairs weren't the only thing that was confusing about Hogwarts. There were doors that only opened if you asked them nicely, or tickled them in the right spot; doors that weren't doors at all but really bits of wall pretending. The paintings didn't help either, as many found it amusing to point lost students in the wrong directions, and it was no use remembering where a portrait was as they often moved into each other's frames. Many a student got a nasty shock as a ghost glided through them, making them feel as if they were plunged into a bucket of ice water. Peeves the poltergeist was even worse than the ghosts. He would sneak up on students, pull students' hair, throw ink pellets or water bombs at them along with various other items, cackling madly all the while.

The next thing of incidence happened whilst everyone was in the great hall tucking into breakfast, when the post was delivered by owl.

All of the muggle-born first years were astonished by all the owls flying around dropping packages and parcels to students. But one particular dark owl dropped a red envelope in front of Sirius Black.

Students around him stopped their conversations to stare at the envelope.

'Just get it over with.' stated James, who was sitting next to the Black.

The envelope started to smoke.

'Open it quickly! Before it gets worse.' contributed Lupin.

Black opened the red envelope.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE GOOD NAME OF BLACK! YOU DON'T EVEN DESSERVE THAT NOBLE AND HONOURABLE NAME. IN THE HOUSE WITH MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU ARE THE ONLY BLACK TO BE SORTED ANYWHERE OTHER THEN SLYTHERIN. YOU HAVE NO HONOUR. YOUR BROTHER WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO DISGUSTING. YOUR DEAR COUSIN BELLA INFORMED ME ABOUT THIS LAST NIGHT.' The shrill rant of Mrs Black continued for another 10 minutes before the envelope shrivelled up into ashes.

The great hall was silent the whole howler, as it was almost impossible to talk over them. A ringing silence followed. Sirius burst into laughter as the great hall stared at him.

James patted Sirius on the back, also grinning.

Lessons were very difficult as discovered in the Griffindor and Ravenclaw's first Transfiguration lesson proved. Rika, Lily and Mary were joined at their table by a girl named Talya Vineheart.

'Right settle down now, settle down. Now, as you may or may not be aware magic is much more difficult than saying a bunch of funny words and waving a wand. It requires deep concentration. You will not be able to do anything with your mind on dinner.' McGonagall stated quickly and slightly impatiently.

She transfigured her desk into a boar and back, right before the awestricken faces of the first years.

'Now you will be starting much smaller than that. There is quite a bit of theory involved, therefore approximately half of our class time we will be doing theory.'

They then spent the first half of the lesson learning about the theory of changing a match into a needle, McGonigall lecturing while they hurriedly took notes.

'All right, now I think that is enough. You may now practice with the incantation and wand movement in attempt to turn these matches,' she flicked her wand giving each person a match, 'it will require your full concentration. You may begin.' With that she sat behind her desk as the students began to try transfiguring their matches.

'Ugh! I can't do this!' exclaimed Mary after 10 minutes of fruitless labour.

'I know. It's really difficult. She said you have to fully concentrate. Ok let's focus. Clear your mind.' said Talya kindly before squeezing her eyes shut and attempting to clear her mind of all other thoughts.

Lily, Rika and Mary did the same.

'I can't clear my head! There are just too many thoughts floating around!' exclaimed Mary in exasperation before trying once more to transfigure her match. 'That settles it. I should just go home. I always said there was a mistake there is no way I can be a witch.'

Talya on the other hand took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth before opening her eyes and half transfiguring her match, so that it was red at the tip and it became the shape of a needle but thicker and still red and wood coloured. She picked it up excitedly, seeing as she had made progress.

'Oh my gosh well done!' exclaimed Lily, 'How do you do it? Help us!' the other 2 nodded in agreement.

'Ok ok so all you have to do is focus everything on the single act before saying the incantation,'

Motivated by Talya's success they spent the rest of the lesson with renewed enthusiasm trying to transfigure their matches. Only Talya and James Potter were able to fully transfigure their matches by the end of the lesson but the 3 girls had made progress.

As the bell rang for break the 4 girls left the classroom together. 'I'm Lily Evans by the way. And this is Mary MacDonald and Rika Lovegood.' She stated indicating the other girls.

'Talya Vineheart.' Said the girl shyly, noticing how nice they were. 'Oh Brina! There you are!' she said excitedly.

A small girl came over to join the group. 'Hi Talya' she said before shifting her owlish gaze towards the Griffindor girls.

'This is Brina Taylor. She's in Ravenclaw with me.'

With these brief introductions the girls walked out together talking about their success (or lack of) in most lesson so far, as it was only the second day, as well as how amazing Hogwarts really was compared to the stories those who had been born into wizarding families had been told. The whole thing was rather awkward as they were all quite shy.

It took a while for all of the first years to settle in and most of them took at least 2 weeks to stop getting lost on the way to lessons. Rika, Mary, Lily, Talya and Brina were becoming less quiet around each other as time went on. Although the girls were in different houses they spent all of their time outside of lessons together in various corridors around the school, but always returned to their house common rooms before curfew.

Just the girls got closer, so did James, Sirius, Remus and a small mousy boy called Peter Pettigrew who also happened to share their dorm. The only thing was, Lupin didn't tell them much about himself. He was too scared that the boys would be repulsed and abandon him if they ever found out about his condition. Consequently he was very reserved, an outsider. Nevertheless, Remus was happier than he ever was. He had friends, was learning magic, and was attending a school he only ever dreamed of being accepted in. For this, like many of the muggle-borns (including Mary and Lily) he vowed never to complain about the amount of homework as it was either the mountains of potions and charms or piles of chemistry and English.

Lily still met weekly with Severus in the library for study sessions. He was her best friend as she had known him for the longest, therefore trusted him more. Rika and Mary came with her usually, however they didn't really see eye to eye with Snape. He was very quiet, reserved and really only focused on Lily.

There was a clutter of first years surrounding the Griffindor notice board. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin joined the crowd. There was a piece of parchment pinned to the notice board. It read:

First year Flying lessons: starting Thursday September 10th. They will be taking place with the Slytherins.

The boys groaned. They had already butted heads with Snape too much already. Something about him made the boys instantly dislike the Slytherin.

Lovegood, Evans and MacDonald were very excited about the flying lessons. Lily was especially excited that it was with the Slytherins as she would learn to fly just as Severus had promised. It was all very exciting. Mary was thrilled. She spent the whole night before practically bouncing off the walls singing 'We're ganna fly, We're ganna fly, WE'RE GANNA FLY! Lily it's just like all the magic stories with witches and broomsticks! We're ganna fly, we're ganna FLY!' and spent the entire morning skipping, rather than walking.

Things didn't run smoothly that Thursday. When the Griffindors got to the quiddich pitch, they were not only accompanied by the Slytherins, but the Ravenclaws as well as the Hufflepuffs. A women with eyes glowing like a hawks, and dirty blonde inch long hair was attempting to get all of the first years (most of whom didn't reach her shoulders) to explain why they were all there at the same time when in fact they were as much in the dark as she was. The pitch was hardly big enough for all of them to learn to fly at once so after 5 minutes the woman put 2 fingers in her mouth and made a loud high pitched whistle.

Hush fell over all of the rowdy students almost immediately. Closer students even clapped their hands over their ears.

'Now then. I am not sure why but you have all been instructed to be at the quiddich pitch as I can only instruct half of a year at once. I am Madam Hooch. The flight instructor and referee. Now, seeing as this is the only time worked into your schedules I will need to have half of the year sit in the stands whilst I instruct the other half. The most keen stand by a broom laid out now and you'll go first. The rest of you, watch from the stands. Stairs are at the back.'

There were 2 rows of brooms going the length of the pitch. Sirius and James wasted no time in running towards the nearest pair of brooms. Seeing this, Remus dashed after then and got the broom next to Sirius, Peter stumbling trying to keep up.

Although very keen to learn to fly, most of the year was reluctant to go first in front of the year. Those from wizarding families largely went first as they had been taught to fly somewhat and knew what to expect. Some simply weren't confident that they wouldn't make a fool of themselves. Consequently only half of the brooms were occupied.

'Come on you lot you can't all go second!' Shouted Madam Hooch.

10 or so more bravely stepped up.

'Honestly? Ok I from there onwards come down to go first.' Madam Hooch said pointing to a blonde haired girl from Hufflepuff ¼ way from the edge. Looking nervous they shuffled over to the remaining brooms whilst the other trooped up to the stands.

Lily, Mary, Rika and the girls they had met in transfiguration (Brina and Talya) were all among those who were in the second group in the stands. Below Madam Hooch was instructing the rest of the year.

'Now. Since most of you volunteered, I assume you know the basics of flying so excuse me but I need to go over them as some don't. Put your right arm over your broom and say clearly "up". The broom should come up to your hand.'

Cries of 'up' sounded across the field. James' broom came up immediately, whereas Sirius said 'up' with so much conviction that it went passed his hand it hovered 2 feet above her head, just out of his reach. He looked at James and they simultaneously burst out laughing. Remus smiled and tried again. Most people were having limited success. Some brooms rolled on the ground and some simply stayed still. It was another 5 minutes before everyone had successfully summoned their brooms.

'Right now all of you have your brooms I want you to mount it as you think you should and I will come around and correct your grips.'

This was done quickly and within 5 minutes she was whistling again to restore quiet.

Up in the stands things were not running as smoothly. A gang of rowdy Slytherins were taunting those on the ground, although you could hardly hear it over the shouted conversations of the rest of them. A boy from slytherin came over to where Lily, Mary, Rika, Brina and Talya were huddled with their hands over their ears with another Hufflepuff girl and joined them, putting his hands over his own ears. It did help. All heads turned to him and smiled. Although neither the Hufflepuff girl or Slytherin boy knew the others' names - and it was impossible to hear over the noise anyway to introduce them – each of them felt a bond of friendship join them. There are simply some experiences that you cannot avoid becoming at least acquaintances.

By now the group flying had successfully done 2 laps around the goal post. Madam Hooch looked pleased. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled again. 'Oi! You lot! Come down and swap now, your turn! And those who have just finished try to keep it down more than they did so we can actually hear ourselves think.'

The second group were generally a lot worse, many of them incompetent on a broom or having never flown before. Most were too scared to go more than a few feet from the ground.

Learning to fly was not the only benefit of the afternoon. James and Sirius had successfully shown off in front of the year and the Slytherin boy and Hufflepuff girl (who had previously been lonely for the first week and a bit) now felt they had people they could talk to, maybe start to build a friendship. The girl turned out to be half-blood named Victoria (Vicky) Wilkes. She had black hair and dark skin and a younger brother. The Slytherin was called Wallace Green, he was highly ambitious and wanted to be a healer, like his mum. Talya told them that they spent most of their time before curfew either in the great hall, library (where they spent hours doing their homework before play, very studiously) or in the wide, seldom used corridor on the 4th floor. They agreed to meet the next day at breakfast on the Ravenclaw table.


End file.
